A New Nurse in Town
by Ronda Sexton
Summary: Dixie's niece is the newest nurse at Rampart. She catches Johnny's eye.
1. Meet My Niece

A New Nurse In Town

_**Chapter 1 Meet My Niece**_

Dixie smiled as Johnny and Roy walked up to the counter. "Hello, guys, nice job on that Sanders kid."

"Thanks," they answered.

"Say, I have someone for you two to meet. Let's get a cup of coffee."

They followed her to the lounge. As they entered, a young woman in a nurse's uniform turned in her seat.

"Hi, Aunt Dixie," she said with a smile. She cast an inquiring glance at Johnny and Roy. "Are these the paramedics who brought in the Sanders kid?"

"Yes they are," began Dixie. "Roy, Johnny, I'd like for you to meet my niece, Amanda Rene McCall, she goes by Mandy. Mandy, meet Roy Desoto and Johnny Gage."

Mandy stood and shook their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you both," she said with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you too," said Roy.

"Likewise," said Johnny with a bright, friendly smile.

Before anyone could say anything else, a page came over the PA system. "Nurse McCall, report to Treatment Room 2."

"Well, gentlemen, looks as if I'm needed. Hope to have a chance to visit longer the next time." With that Mandy got up and hurried out of the lounge.

Dixie chuckled, "It's taking some getting used to not to go when I hear that page. The first month or so after Kel and I got married it took a few moments to realize that when 'Nurse Brackett' was called they wanted me."

Johnny stared at the door, and then turned back to Dixie. "Where's your niece from?"

"She grew up near San Francisco. She's been interested in nursing since she was a kid. She just got her license a few months ago." Dixie shook her head. "She's had a rough few years, but she was determined to make it."

Johnny thought for a moment. "Your brother's child?" he asked sympathetically.

Dixie nodded. "She took her parents' deaths really hard, but was more determined than ever to finish her studies."

"When did she start here at Rampart," asked Roy, wanting to steer Dixie away from painful memories.

"Last week," she replied. "For now she's staying with Kel and me until she can get a place of her own. She plans to buy a house. Kel and I are helping her find one. She's smart, but way too trusting for her own good."

Johnny opened his mouth to speak as their handietalkie came to life. "Squad 51, man down, 500 Walker, cross street Jones, 500 Walker, cross street Jones, time out 11:15.

Johnny pressed the button, "Squad 51, responding from Rampart." He flashed Dixie a smile. "See you soon."

Roy looked at Johnny with a grin as they rolled out on their call. "She caught your eye, didn't she?"

"Oh yeah," answered Johnny with a grin. "I definitely want to get to know her better."

"Just remember, she's Dix's niece," Roy reminded him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Roy shot him a side glance. "It means, if you screw up, well, you know how 'protective' she can get."

"I don't intend to 'screw up' as you put it. I just want to go out with her."

Roy chuckled. "Your track record isn't too great, pal."

Back at Rampart, Dixie and Mandy were talking over lunch. "Johnny and Roy seem to be really nice guys," said Mandy.

"They're two of our best paramedics. They've also been good friends to Kel and me," answered Dixie.

"I noticed that Johnny wasn't wearing a wedding ring." Mandy took a long sip of coffee and studied her aunt carefully.

Dixie chuckled in amusement. "Yes, he's single. He dates a lot, but no one's caught him yet."

"Well, I don't know that I want to catch him, but I wouldn't mind going out with him."

"Well, Mandy, from the way he was looking at you, you can probably expect him to ask you out."

Later that afternoon, Mandy was down in ER when Squad 51 called in.

"Rampart Base, this is Squad 51."

Dixie gestured for her niece to take the call. As part of her training for Rampart's ER, she had to learn to work the base station.

She walked over and pressed the switch. "Squad 51, this is Rampart go ahead."

"Rampart we have a male victim, approximately twenty-one years old. He fell off a ladder, stand by for vitals."

"Standing by, 51," She picked up the phone and dialed. "We need Dr. Brackett to the base station please." She got the notepad and a pen. Turning to her aunt, she got a smile of approval.

She turned as Johnny's voice came over the base again. "BP is 120 over 80, pulse 85, respiration 25. Victim is alert, he has a compound fracture of the right arm. Patient reports moderate pain. No other apparent injuries."

Dr. Brackett had arrived at the beginning the report. "51, immobilize the arm; start an IV D5W TKO, transport when ready, Rampart out."

He turned to Mandy, "Good job, kid. Set up treatment room one, and have OR on standby."

"Right away, Doctor," she answered as she walked away with a grin. Her uncle and Dr. Early both referred to her as kid, but she didn't mind it.

"You've done a great job training her for the base station, Dix."

"She was always a fast learner. I'm glad she's working here. Other than you, she's the only family I have left."

He squeezed her shoulder and they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

Roy and Johnny hurried in with the gurney, and they both went into action. "Treatment room one, guys," he ordered briskly.

By the time the young man was being wheeled out for surgery by the orthopedist, Mandy's shift was over. She walked to the nurses' locker room to get ready to go home. Dixie was there too.

"Well, you impressed Kel the way you handled the base station today."

She smiled, "It was fun." She stretched her arms up over her head. "I really like working at Rampart." She pulled a sweater out of her locker. "I also appreciate you and Uncle Kel letting me stay at your place until I can get a house."

Dixie hugged her niece. "Well, we love having you with us. We're gonna miss you when you do get a house."

"I'm off tomorrow, and the real estate agent is going to show me house with 15 acres. It has a barn with a corral too," Mandy said in an excited tone. "I'll be able to keep my horses there instead of boarding them."

"Well, just remember, before you sign or agree to anything that you promised to let Kel and I check things out too," Dixie reminded her.

"I will, especially after all the surprises that turned up in the other two houses I looked at."

"Kel should be about ready, let's go kid," said Dixie with a grin.

They met Kel near the ER entrance. He was talking with Johnny and Roy, who had brought in a ten year old boy who needed his arm stitched up. He saw them and grinned. "Well, it looks like my two girls are ready to go home. I forgot a file in my office, I'll be right back."

Johnny smiled and spoke teasingly, "His two girls?"

Dixie shook her head as Mandy bubbled over with laughter. "Uncle Kel started that my second night at their house."

Johnny smiled at her and decided now was as good a time as any. "Say, Mandy, I'm rotating off shift in the morning. I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner and a movie with me tomorrow night."

Mandy grinned, "Sure, what time do you want to pick me up?"

"Uh, how about 6?" he replied.

"Sure, that'll be fine," said Mandy.

Just then, Dr. Brackett came back from his office. "Well, let's go, ladies."

"I'll see you tomorrow at 6, Johnny," said to Mandy with a wink and a smile as she followed her Aunt and Uncle out.

John Gage watched as she left. He turned to Roy with a huge grin. "She's something else. Just seeing her work in the ER today…she's a great nurse."

"Well, good luck, John," said Roy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked John.

"Well, nothing, I just hope things work out for you this time," said Roy softly.

"If she's anything like Dixie, she could easily make me want to give up my bachelor days" said John Gage thoughtfully.

"Johnny, you might want to slow down a little. You just met her. Remember Valerie?"

"Don't remind me," he groaned. "That was a disaster. She should have told me she had kids. At least I know that Mandy doesn't have kids."

"You're good with kids, Johnny. You get along great with my two. They adore their 'Uncle' Johnny," said Roy sincerely.

"Well, your kids behave. They aren't little demons like Valerie's kids were."

"Let's head back to the station, Johnny."

Dixie was in the kitchen with her niece where they were putting the finishing touches on dinner. "Johnny is a nice guy, Mandy, a little on the impulsive side, but nice."

"Impulsive can be a good thing. His smile can sure light up a room." She gave her Aunt a big grin. "And that thick wavy hair of his…well…he certainly caught my eye."

Dixie laughed, "I hope your date goes well. Johnny hasn't been very lucky in love." She picked up a platter. "Okay, this is done; let's get the food to the table."

Johnny sat in the Day Room scanning the movie section of the newspaper trying to find a movie to take Mandy to see. He looked up as Roy walked in the room. The rest of the company was at a small brush fire. "Say, Roy, what type of movie do you think Mandy would like?" He showed Roy the paper.

"Well, 'Murder on the Orient Express' might be a good choice." Joanne and I went to see it. She liked it, said it was a perfect blend of action, adventure, and romance."

"Then 'Murder on the Orient Express' it is," declared Johnny closing the paper. "As far as dinner, I'm taking her to Steak and Ale. They have great food."

Roy smiled. "Sounds like a good plan to me. I hope two of you have a good time."


	2. The Date

_**Chapter 2 The Date**_

Johnny nervously adjusted his collar, and then rang the doorbell.

Kel Bracket answered the door. "Come in, Johnny. She'll be out in a minute."

Johnny followed him to the living room where Dixie was sitting in a rocking chair drinking a cup of coffee. She gestured toward the couch. "Have a seat. She had a phone call from the realtor with some additional information about the house she looked at today, so she's running a little behind."

"How'd she like the house?" asked Johnny.

"She loves it. Kel and I are going over to look at it tomorrow afternoon. The last two houses she looked at ended up having some major problems. We just want to make sure the house she gets is a good one."

"As much as houses cost, it's good that she has both of you checking it out," said Johnny.

Kel handed Johnny a cup of coffee. "Where are the two going tonight?

Johnny grinned. It had been a long time since a date's dad, or in this case, uncle had grilled him. "I'm taking her to Steak and Ale for dinner, then, I plan to take her to see 'Murder on the Orient Express.' Roy and Joanne went to see it. They both liked it."

Kel and Dixie both chuckled. Johnny got a worried look. "What's wrong? Did I choose a movie she won't like?"

Dixie shook her head. "No, in fact, she'll be thrilled. She's been talking about wanting to see it."

Johnny grinned. Things were definitely going his way tonight. A door closing caught his attention. As Mandy entered the room, he stood up with a sincere smile. "Hi, Mandy, ready to go?"

"I'm ready." She turned to her Aunt and Uncle. "I'll see you later."

"You two have a good time," said Dixie with a warm smile.

Johnny offered her his arm, and they left.

As they walked out to the Range Rover, he looked at her with a smile. "I thought we'd eat at Steak and Ale and then go see "Murder on the Orient Express. Roy and JoAnne saw it; he suggested we go see that."

Mandy grinned, "I've read great reviews for that movie. I've been wanting to go see it."

"That's what Dixie said," John replied as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Thanks Johnny," she said as she got in.

He got in on the driver's side and cranked up the engine. "I hope Steak and Ale is okay," he said giving her a questioning look.

"I ate at Steak and Ale all the time back home. It was a favorite place to go with mom and dad." Her voice had a sight catch, and Johnny reached over and placed a hand over hers.

"If you would rather go some place else, I understand. It was hard for me to go the places I went with my parents after they died," said Johnny gently.

Mandy shook her head. "It's okay; it brings back good memories of happier times too. I didn't know you had lost your parents too. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks," said Johnny in a soft voice. "They were killed in a bad accident. It's part of the reason I became a firefighter and rescue man. Later, after meeting with Roy, I decided to become a paramedic. It wouldn't have made any difference in my parents' case, but it feels good to know that I can give other people a chance."

"I wanted to be nurse every since I was a little girl. Aunt Dixie is also my Godmother. She was huge influence on me. After mom and dad died in that plane crash, she was there for me all the way."

Just as she finished what she was saying, Johnny turned into the parking lot of Steak and Ale.

She flashed him a bright smile, "Enough sad talk for tonight; let's focus on the here and now."

Johnny grinned, "That works for me." He got out and came around to her side of the Range Rover and opened the door. He walked her to the door and opened it for her. The hostess approached them promptly.

"A party of two," she asked?

"Yes ma'am," replied Johnny. "No smoking too."

"Follow me," said the hostess as she walked into the dining area. She seated them at a table and gave them menus. "Vanessa, your server will be with you shortly."

They opened the menus and looked at the offerings for a few minutes.

"I think I have the 12 oz sirloin with salad and a baked potato," said Johnny.

"I'd like the 8 oz sirloin with salad and baked potato along with iced tea," said Mandy.

At that moment, their server appeared. "I'm Vanessa, and I'll be your server tonight. Are you ready to order, or do you need a few more minutes."

"We're ready," answered Johnny. "I'd like the 12 oz sirloin with a salad and a baked potato, along with milk to drink." He gestured to Mandy. "She wants the 8 oz sirloin with salad, a baked potato, and some iced tea."

"I'll bring the potato wheel for your potatoes. What dressings would you like for your salads?"

"Mandy?" inquired Johnny.

"I'd just like some lemon to squeeze over mine, please."

"And, I'd like Italian," said Johnny.

The waitress wrote it all down. "I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks." She walked towards the kitchen.

"So," began Johnny. "Dixie said you went to look at a house today."

Mandy's face lit up. "I really liked it. Aunt Dixie and Uncle Kel are going to take a look at it tomorrow." She blushed slightly. "I tend to get too excited about the big picture and miss flaws. But this place…it's just perfect for me."

"How so," asked Johnny who was enjoying her enthusiasm.

"It's a nice four bedroom house on 15 acres…completely fenced with a huge barn and corral. I'll be able keep my horses there too," said Mandy happily.

"I love horses," said Johnny. "What breed?"

"They are all three American Quarter Horses. Boomer and Buttercup were my dad and mom's horses. Trixie is mine. Of course their all mine now. I'm really hoping this place works out. Fifteen acres will give me plenty of room to ride."

The server came back with their drinks and sat them on the table. "I'll return in just a few minutes with the salads," said Vanessa. She headed back to the kitchen.

"I hope the house works out for you, Mandy," said John.

"Since you like horses, maybe we could ride together. Right now, I have them boarding at a stable, but I go ride them every chance I get."

Johnny smiled, "I'd really like that, Mandy."

"I love riding. I go over to the stables whenever I get a chance. They have some wonderful trails," said Mandy with a dreamy expression.

The waitress returned with their salads. "Here you go," she said. "Your steaks should be ready before long." With that, she left them.

"Mandy, have you ever been on a trail ride?" asked Johnny.

"I started trail rides before I could even walk," replied Mandy with a chuckle. "The longest one I've ever been on lasted six days. It was a great vacation."

"I went on some when I was a teenager. I haven't been in a long time," replied Johnny. "I don't have a horse anymore. When mom and dad died there were a lot of bills."

Mandy reached over and squeezed his hand. "That must have been hard. If you hear of a trail ride you want to go on, feel free to borrow Boomer."

"Thanks, Mandy, I may end up taking you up on that offer," said John as the waitress brought their food to the table.

She sat down the plates, potato wheel, and steak sauce. "I'll be right back with more tea and milk."

When they finished their meal and Johnny paid the check, they quickly left the restaurant and got into the Range Rover so they would make it to the movie on time.

Johnny knew he had found someone special indeed. He really hoped he didn't screw things up, and that Mandy felt the same way about him.

In the dark theater, he was glad to see that Mandy wasn't the sort to talk during the movie. That was one of his pet peeves.

As they drove back to Dixie and Kel's house, they talked more about the house she had looked at.

"I know four bedrooms might seem like a lot for one person, but I have lots of furniture from mom and dad's house to fill it with," explained Mandy. "With my studies, I just couldn't keep up the place like it needed. I also knew I wanted to move closer to Aunt Dixie, so it was for the best."

"I've thought about getting a house myself. Right now, I live in an apartment. It's a toss up between owning a place and having to pay to fix everything and being able to call in a work order at the apartment office," explained Johnny.

"I can see your point, but I grew up on twenty—five acres. I need wide open spaces around me." She giggled a little. "Plus, I don't see how I could have my horses with me in an apartment."

As she said this, Johnny turned into Dixie and Kel's driveway and pulled up to the house. After killing the engine, he walked around to open the door for her. He walked her to the door, noticing they had left the porch light on.

"I really enjoyed being with you tonight, Mandy. I hope I can take you out again," said Johnny with a boyish smile.

"I'd like that, Johnny," she replied with a bright smile.

"I'll call you tomorrow to see what Dixie and Kel think of the house. I'd better be heading home. Good night, Mandy," said Johnny.

Good night, Johnny be careful driving home," answered Mandy as she put her key in the door and unlocked it.

As he drove home, Johnny knew his instinct not to try for a goodnight kiss had be right. She was one special lady, and he was not about to screw things up.

Mandy headed for her room quietly in case Dixie and Kel were already asleep. She was quite impressed with what a gentleman Johnny was. She hoped she would see a lot more of him in the future.


	3. A House or A Home

Chapter 3 A House or A Home

Mandy watched eagerly as Dixie, Kel, and Paul Witherstone, a home inspector went over the house she hoped to buy. The barn had passed with flying colors. She hoped the house would too. This place was so perfect for what she wanted.

Paul turned to Mandy. "Well, everything checks out, Mandy. I can recommend that you buy this place. If you don't, I will as an investment."

Mandy beamed with happiness. "I'm gonna call the real estate agent as soon as we get home and make an offer."

Kel and Dixie both smiled. Dixie turned to Paul. "Thanks for your help, Paul. This means so much to Mandy."

They walked to their cars and left for home. On the way Mandy was busy writing. Dixie turned in her seat to look at her niece. "What are you writing, Mandy?"

"I'm making a list of everything that has to be done when I get the house," she said in an excited voice.

Dixie laughed, delighted with her niece's reaction. "I bet getting Boomer, Buttercup, and Trixie moved from the stables is high on the list."

"It is! I can't wait to have them with me all the time. Johnny likes horses too. We talked about riding together."

"You haven't said much about your date. How did things go last night?" asked Dixie.

"We had a great time. Johnny is such a gentleman. He opened doors for me. He ordered for both of at the restaurant. We talked as if we had known each other forever. And at the movies, he is not the type to chatter through the movie. He walked me back to the door after we got to the house and didn't try for a goodnight kiss either. I never did kiss on the first date." Mandy had a dreamy expression on her face. "He's such a nice guy."

Dixie smiled, "He is nice, Mandy. He has been a good friend to Kel and I too."

"He asked me if I had ever been on a trail ride. I think he was a little surprised when I told him I was going on trail rides before I could walk," said Mandy with a grin.

"Rick and your mom were both big into trail rides. It was always a little too rugged for me," answered Dixie.

"You don't know what you're missing. Riding all day, then sitting around the campfire listening to stories, having sing alongs, sleeping in tents under the stars," said Mandy who was smiling as she recalled memories of the days she rode with her parents.

"I'll stick with RVs and hotel rooms," replied Dixe.

Kel laughed, "Mandy, I don't think you'll ever get Dixie hooked on the great outdoors."

"That's right, I'm a child of the 20th Century," quipped Dixie.

As soon as they got home, Mandy hurried inside and called the Real Estate agent. She knew enough about buying to offer a price lower than the seller was asking. The seller in turn would either accept her offer or propose a counter offer. She could easily afford the asking price, but it never hurt to try for a better price. The money from her parents estate would pay for the new home as well as provide for her for years to come. Most of what she did not use for setting up her new home would be invested for the future.

Later that evening as they all watched M*A*S*H, the phone rang. Kel answered and then looked at Mandy. "It's for you, Mandy. It's Johnny."

"Thanks, Uncle Kel, I'll take it in the kitchen so you and Aunt Dixie can hear the TV." She walked into the kitchen and picked up the extension. "I've got it," she called. "Hello Johnny," she said as Kel hung up the living room phone.

"Hi Mandy, how did things go today?" asked Johnny.

"The house passed inspection. Aunt Dixie and Uncle Kel had a friend of theirs who is a house inspector come with us. I called the realtor as soon as we got home and made a offer," she said.

"That's great, Mandy. When will you know if the seller accepts your offer?" he asked.

"Well, I do know the seller is ready to sell. He wants to move to San Diego to live near his grandchildren, so I expect a call within a few days. He'll either accept my offer or propose a counter offer. Regardless, I am determined to get that place," said Mandy with determination.

"Well, if you need any help getting furniture moved and set up just let me know," said Johnny.

"I'll have professional movers load my stuff up, but I'll need help arranging things in the house and setting up the stables," admitted Mandy. "So I accept your offer of help."

"I may be able to get some of the guys from the station to help too," said Johnny.

"The more the merrier," said Mandy.

"Well, good luck with the house. I'm filling in for one of the guys on C shift tomorrow so he can go to his son's first baseball game, so I'd better get off the phone so I can get some sleep. I'll talk to you later, Mandy. Good night," said Johnny.

"Good night, Johnny. Be careful at work tomorrow, bye," answered Mandy.

They both hung up, and Mandy went back into the living room. "He called to see how things went with the house. He also said he'd help with getting things moved and set up in the house."

"Johnny's always good about helping others," commented Kel.

"He said he may be able to get some of the guys from the station to help too. I could grill burgers for everyone that day," said Mandy as she scribble more notes on her pad.

"The guys at Station 51 are great at teamwork. A lot of them are single," said Dixie teasingly. "You may get lots of invitations for dinner."

Mandy chuckled, "Well, right now, I want to see how things go with Johnny. We have so much in common. You know me, I'm a love me, love my horses kind of girl."

Kel and Dixie both laughed. "I don't think there was ever a time you weren't crazy about horses," said Dixie.

The next morning as they were about to leave the house for Rampart the phone rang. Mandy was closest to it and answered. "Brackett residence."

"Miss McCall, this is Stan Robberton. I just wanted to let you know Mr. Jeffers accepted your offer. I wanted to set up an appointment for you to start the paperwork. Would Tuesday at 3:30 be convenient?"

"I'm off on Tuesday, so that'll be great. Thank you so much for all your help. I was just headed out the door for work, so I have to go, but I'll see you Tuesday," said Mandy happily.

After she hung up the phone, she turned to her Aunt and Uncle. "I got the house," she cheered.


	4. Chapter 4 It's a Done Deal

Chapter 4 It's a Done Deal

Mandy was excited. It had seemed as if Tuesday would never get here after the Real Estate Agent had called her. Today, she was going to sign the contact to purchase the house. It would take a few weeks for all the paperwork to be processed, and then she could move in.

Kel and Dixie smiled at their niece. Mandy was all but bouncing in her seat as she waited for Stan Robberton to see her. They were happy for her, though they would miss her enthusiastic presence in their home.

The secretary's phone rang. Mandy moved forward in anticipation of being called in to sign the papers that would make the house hers.

"Yes, Mr. Robberton, I'll send her in," said the secretary.

Mandy jumped to her feet and hurried to the desk. The secretary smiled, "Mr. Robberton will see you now, Miss McCall."

"Thank you, Mrs. Powers," said Mandy as she hurried to the door to the inner office. Just before she opened the door, she turned and shot her aunt and uncle two thumbs up.

Kel turned to Dixie, "Well, looks like our niece is about to leave the nest." His tone was a little sad.

Dixie nodded, "Yeah, I'm gonna miss having her around all the time." Tears shone in her eyes, and Kel gathered her in his arms for a hug.

"At least she'll only be about 15 miles away, Dix," he reminded her.

"I know," she replied. "And she is so excited to have that place. She loved Rick and Tammy's ranch. She hated to sell it, but she knew it was for the best."

"Yeah, I remember the long talks the two of you had over it," remarked Kel. "I think it helped that their ranch foreman wanted the place too. In her eyes, it was staying in the family."

As he finished speaking, the door opened and Mandy waltzed out looking very pleased with herself. She hurried over to where they sat. "It's a done deal," she said joyfully. "Mr. Robberton said the paperwork process will be completed in two weeks, and then I get to move in."

Kel and Dixie stood up. Dixie gave her niece a hug. "Well, let's head home now, Mandy. As I recall, Johnny's taking you out to celebrate tonight."

"He is," said Mandy. "But he won't tell me where."

"Johnny likes to surprise people," said Dixie.

That evening, Johnny knocked on the door and was admitted by Kel. "Hello, Johnny, come on in. Mandy will be out in just a few minutes."

Johnny grinned, "Thanks, Kel." He followed him into the living room where Dixie sat in her rocking chair. "Hi Dixie," he said flashing her a friendly smile.

"Have a seat, Johnny. Mandy is almost ready. She was got a little too absorbed in her 'to do' lists," said Dixie with a laugh.

Johnny laughed right along with her as he recalled the well used spiral notebook that Mandy had used to keep up with all of her plans from the day she had begun her search for a house. "So, did everything go ok at the signing today?" he asked.

"As Mandy put it, 'It's a done deal.'" replied Kel.

At that moment, Mandy walked into the living room. "It sure is," she said. She looked at Johnny. "In about two weeks, I'll need that help you offered."

"Not a problem, Mandy," he said with a grin. "I've talked to the guys on A Shift, and they're all willing to help."

"I really appreciate it, Johnny. I'll be grilling for you guys that evening too…and for desert…" Her eyes twinkled, "Homemade peach cobbler."

Johnny smiled broadly. "Shall we go? I have reservation for 7:00."

"I'm ready," she said with a smile. She turned to Kel and Dixie. "I'll see both of you later." Then she left with Johnny.

"They sure seem to have hit it off, don't you think so Kel?" she asked.

"Yeah, Johnny is a good man, and Mandy just beams whenever he's around or she talks about him," he answered.

"I've noticed something in Johnny that I haven't seen when he dated other women. I think he's quite smitten too," laughed Dixie. She gave Kel a speculative look. "I may be jumping the gun here a bit, but I have a hunch that in less than a year, I'll be helping Mandy plan a wedding."

"You know, Dix, I think you're probably right," said Kel.

"Well, Mandy and I talked a lot after her parents died. One thing she said on more than one occasion was that one day when she got married that she wanted me to fill in for her mom and you for her dad."

"I'd be honored to do that for her, Dix," said Kel as he teared up a bit. Finding out that Dixie couldn't have children had been hard for both of them. Since Mandy was Dixie's God daughter as well as a niece, after her parents died, they had become surrogate parents for her.

At the restaurant, Mandy and Johnny sat eating the finest seafood Carson City had to offer. She had been a little stunned at the prices, but Johnny had chided her for looking at the prices, insisting that the occasion demanded the very best.

"I haven't decided if I want a ranch hand to live in the quarters above the stables," said Mandy.

"Well, it might be too much work for one person," suggested Johnny.

"It'll mainly be just taking care of the horses. I plan to have mowing and clearing done by Mr. Rogers. He's a neighbor. He'll do it for halves on the hay," explained Mandy. "And I'll have a pool company do the pool." A very stern expression crossed her face. "The first time they forget lock the pool gate, they'll get a lecture they won't forget."

"Well, if your lectures are anything like Dixie's…it'll only take one," said Johnny with a chuckle.

"If I find that I have trouble getting it all done, I'll get a ranch hand," she promised.

"Say, Mandy, are you working Friday night? There's a rodeo at the Carson City arena. I thought you might like to go with me," said Johnny.

"I'd love to go, Johnny. I haven't been to a rodeo in ages. It's been a while, but I have done a bit of barrel racing in my time," said Mandy.

"Well, I have the tickets already. It starts at 6:30, I could pick you up at 4:30 so we could get something to eat first," said Johnny.

"I'll do my best to be ready on time," said Mandy with a grin. "I love rodeos. I was Rodeo Queen my senior year in high school. I got the most beautiful leather saddle you've ever seen. I still use it. It was really well made."

They spent the rest of the evening talking about the hospital and the station.

Later that night at home, Mandy dozed off with thoughts of Johnny and her newly acquired house whirling in her mind. She hadn't been this happy in a long, long time.


	5. Moving In

Chapter 5 Moving In

Johnny sat in the day room drinking coffee. He sat his cup down and looked up at the others. "Mandy got the house. It'll take about two weeks for the paperwork to be processed, and then she'll be able to move in."

"Well, just let us know when she needs us to help, Johnny," said the Captain. He was proud that his men were all willing to help.

"I will Cap. She really appreciates everyone pitching in. The moving company will deliver the stuff from storage, but they won't set things up for her," explained Johnny.

"So, how are the two of you getting along, Johnny?" asked Marco.

"Well, we've only had two dates so far, but we have a lot in common. Friday, we're going to the rodeo at the Carson City Arena. She really likes rodeos," answered Johnny.

Before anyone else could say anything, the station was toned out to a motor vehicle accident.

Two weeks later, the men from A Shift were at Mandy's new house getting furniture moved into place and boxes put into the rooms they belonged in.

"You know, Gage," began Chet. "This is going faster than I expected."

"Yeah, Mandy's really organized. She had all of the furniture placement for the rooms mapped out two days after she signed the papers. All of her boxes were labeled when she packed up her parents' home too," answered Johnny.

"Maybe some of her organizational skills will rub off on you," quipped Chet as he slid a chair in place.

"You never know," answered Johnny rather crypticly.

Roy stuck his head in the door. "Hey you two, Mandy sent me to tell you that lunch is ready."

They joined the rest of the gang out on the patio. Mandy had grilled burgers for everyone and prepared a peach cobbler for desert.

After all of her volunteers had plates, Mandy fixed her own plate and sat down by Johnny. "I really appreciate all of you coming to help," she said with a soft smile. "Later on, I'd like for all of you to come and bring your families or girlfriends to a big cook out."

"Sounds like a great idea," said the Captain.

"Between the pool and the horses, your kids will have a great time. Boomer, Buttercup, ad Trixie love kids. It'll also give me a chance to meet your wives and girlfriends. Being new to the LA area, I haven't met that many people yet," said Mandy.

"My kids love horses," said Roy.

"So do mine," said Mike. "They also love swimming."

"My oldest girl, Becky is a certified life guard," said Captain Stanley. "She could help keep an eye on the kids in the pool."

"Hey, that would be great," replied Mandy.

"Say Mandy, could I bring my two nieces and my nephew?" asked Marco.

"Sure," answered Mandy with a smile. "That'll be great."

"Thanks, Mandy," said Marco.

"Johnny, can you talk to the rest of the guys and come up with some dates that will work for the cook out? I'll match it up with my calendar and Aunt Dixie and Uncle Kel's calendars so we can set it up," said Mandy.

"I'll talk to the guys during our next shift," answered Johnny.

Chet took a bite of the peach cobbler. "Mmmm, this is delicious, Mandy. You guys have got to try this."

The others tasted theirs and quickly added their compliments as well. Mandy smiled at everyone. "Thanks, hmmm, maybe I'll have to drop by the station with some when I have a day off and you guys are working."

This brought grins to all of their faces. Home cooked treats were always welcome. Jeanette Stanley, JoAnne DeSoto, and Beth Stoker sent special treats at times. Now it looked as if Mandy might be contributing too.

After lunch, three more hours of work had all the furniture placed and most of the boxes unpacked. After the others had left Mandy turned to Johnny. "Thanks for asking the guys to help out. It made things so much easier."

"You're welcome, Mandy. I was glad to do it. The guys are great about helping out. Why do we run into town and grab a bite to eat. I know you must be tired. That way you won't have to worry about cooking anymore tonight."

"I'd like that a lot, Johnny."

Two days later, the men of Station 51's A Shift were back on duty. They all stood in the bay lined up for roll call.

"Okay, C shift had a quiet night, so there is no hose to hang, but there are the usual chores. Marco, you have the dorm. Chet you have the equipment bay. Roy, sorry pal, but you get the latrine. Mike you'll be cooking. Johnny, you have the Dayroom. By the way guys, great job on helping Mandy get moved in. Johnny you'll need to get with everyone about the cookout. I'll be in my office doing paperwork. That's it," finished Captain Stanley.

The men dispersed to their various duties. Johnny quickly cleaned up the dayroom, and then began checking with the others to find a date that would work with their schedules.

Finally, he was able to call Mandy. He went to the phone and dialed quickly. "Hey Mandy," he said when she answered. "The first date that everyone has free is June 30. How does that work for you?"

"That's perfect, Johnny. It works for me and Aunt Dixie and Uncle Kel too. Joe Early might be able to come too."

"That's great, Mandy," said John. "I'll let the guys know. I'll see you Saturday. I can't wait to go riding."

The station's tones began going off. "Sorry, Mandy…they're playing 51's song…gotta go bye." Johnny hung up the phone and hurried to the squad, looking forward to Saturday.


	6. Chapter 6 The Cookout

Chapter 6 The Cookout

It was a warm, sunny day. Mandy had been up early getting things ready. Today, the men of 51's A Shift plus their families or girlfriends would be coming for a cookout. Aunt Dixie, Uncle Kel, and Dr. Early would be there as well. Unfortunately, Dr. Morton had not been able to get off. She was looking forward to getting to know the wives and girlfriends of Johnny's co-workers.

The doorbell rang and she hurried to answer it. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Johnny standing there. "Hi, Johnny," She slid into his open arms for a hug and kiss.

"Hi, Mandy," said Johnny as he smiled down at her. "What can I do to help?"

"Everything is pretty much ready. When the kids get here, could you help Mr. Brighton saddle up the horses?

"I can do that. I'm glad you decided to go ahead and hire a ranch hand to help you," said Johnny.

"It did turn out to be more work than I expected," admitted Mandy ruefully. "I have the barbeque pit ready to fire up when it's time to start the burgers." She paused for a moment. "I made plenty of peach cobbler too."

Johnny grinned. "I don't suppose I could get a sneak preview of that now?"

"Nope, you'll have to wait." She flashed him a grin. "Good things come to those who wait."

Johnny laughed, "Oh well, nothing tried, nothing gained."

"It's too bad we're all working on the 4th of July," began Mandy. "We could have had fireworks too."

"Fireworks are not exactly a fireman's favorite thing," said John. "I've seen way too many kids and adults get hurt really bad with them."

Mandy sighed, "I've seen that too. Mom and dad let me use some of the simpler ones under their direct supervision. We did go see the professional displays though."

"Well, it's is still gonna be a great day," Johnny assured her. "You'll love the kids. They're all pretty well behaved. I talked to Roy last night. Jenny and Chris are really excited about being able to ride your horses."

"Well, my horses are definitely kid friendly. It'll be a good workout for them too. Mike said his kids love horses. Do you know if Marco's nieces and nephew have ever been on horses?"

"Yes, they go to the same riding stables that Roy's kids do," answered Johnny.

The doorbell rang, and Mandy went to answer it. She opened the door and saw Roy, Joann, and their children.

"Hi, Mandy," began Roy. "I'd like you to meet my wife Joann and my children Jenny and Chris."

Mandy reached out to shake Joann's hand, "Nice to meet you, Joann."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mandy," said Joann. "Thank you for inviting us."

She smiled down at the children. "Hi Chris, hi Jenny, are y'all ready to have fun today?"

"Yes ma'am," they chorused eagerly.

Jenny grabbed her hand. "Do we really get to ride your horses?"

"You sure do. Why don't we go ask Johnny and Mr. Brighton to saddle them up?" asked Mandy.

"Cool," chorused Jenny and Chris.

She turned back to Joann and Roy. "Joann, would you like to put the potato salad in the fridge?"

"That would be a good idea," Joann answered.

"Let's head to the kitchen then," said Mandy. She turned to Roy. "Johnny and Mr. Brighton are in the corral getting the horses ready, Roy. Would you like to take the kids out there while we take care of the potato salad?"

Jenny and Chris both grabbed their father by the arms. "Let's go, dad," said Chris eagerly. "Come on, dad," urged Jennifer.

Roy laughed, "Sure, come on kids."

As Roy took the kids to the corral, Mandy and Joann headed for the kitchen.

"I'm so glad everyone could come," said Mandy. "Mom and dad used to hold big cookouts on their ranch. I always enjoyed them."

"We appreciate you inviting all of us. The kids have been so excited about riding the horses and swimming. It's all they talked about for days," said Joann.

"I've always love kids," said Mandy. "My primary specialty is Emergency Nursing, but my secondary is pediatric nursing."

"I'm a homemaker," said Joann. "I like being able to stay home with my children."

"My mom was a homemaker. I loved having her home with me. Stay at home moms are rare these days. Chris and Jenny are lucky," said Mandy.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "I need to go answer the door," said Mandy. "Make yourself at home, Joann."

Before long, everyone was there. Some of the kids were splashing in the pool while others took turns riding the horses. Becky and her father were supervising the pool while Johnny and Mr. Brighton worked with the kids on the horses.

Mandy and the other women were sitting on the patio talking as she cooked the burgers and ribs on the pit.

Jeanette Stanley turned to Mandy with a smile, "Everyone is having a great time today. Are you sure you don't need anymore help right now?"

"I'm fine Jeanette," Mandy assured her. "I grew up on a ranch north of San Francisco. My parents had big cook outs a lot. I am used to this."

The women all laughed. "Say, can I get your recipe for peach cobbler. Mike says all the guys just love the cobbler you've made for them."

"Sure," said Mandy. "I'll share it with anyone who wants it. I'll probably be asking you for some of your recipes too. I enjoy cooking." She opened the grill and checked the meat. "Okay, the ribs and hamburger patties are ready. I'll ring the dinner bell so everyone can wash up."

She went and pulled a rope on the old school bell she had found in an antique store a week ago. Johnny had set it up for her.

When everyone heard the bell, they began to make their way to the patio's wet bar to wash hands. As soon as everyone was ready, Mandy and the other women began loading the table with food.

After everyone's plates were filled with barbeque and the sides that the other women had brought, people began eating.

"I see you still use your dad's sauce recipe," said Dixie after she had tasted the ribs.

"No one else's would do," quipped Mandy with a smile. "I remember when I was kid; I'd stand by the stove while he made it and get tastes."

Mandy took a bite of potato salad. "Mmm, Joann, this potato salad is delicious. I'll need the recipe for sure. It tastes a lot better than mine."

When everyone had eaten their fill and the used paper goods were thrown away, the adults rested on the patio while most of the kids sat looking for four leaf clovers since their mothers insisted they do something quiet while their lunch settled. Marco followed along with his nieces and nephew.

I have a volleyball set for later if anyone is interested," said Mandy. "We could play guys against gals." She turned and shared a secret smile with the other women who knew that she had played volleyball in school and that every year her team had won state. She had also discovered most of the women excelled at volleyball.

Johnny grinned at her. "Guys against gals, huh?" He looked at the other men. "You guys in?"

They all began answering in the affirmative. Chet grinned, "I think the women are gonna get beat bad."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Chet," said Mandy with a sly grin as she got up. "I'll set up the net and mark out a court."

Johnny stood up. "Let me help you with that, Mandy."

They both headed off to get the game set up. The others stayed on the patio.

"Mandy sure does know how to put on a cookout," said Marco.

Hank nodded in agreement, "Yes she does." He turned to Dixie and Kel. "Johnny tells me she's a really great asset to Rampart too."

"She does a great job in the Emergency Department. She's really great with kids. Pediatrics would love to steal her away from us," said Kel.

Dixie shook her head, "I don't think she'll transfer. She thinks the best use of her specialties of Emergency Nursing and Pediatric Nursing belong in the Emergency Department. It really helps having her there when kids are brought in."

At that moment, Mandy and Johnny returned. "It's all set up. Is everyone ready to play?" asked Mandy.

They all stood up. Chet grinned, "You ladies better be ready to be beat."

All the women laughed, they were reasonably certain that Chet would have to eat those words. Everyone took places on their respective sides of the net.

"Hey, guys, let's let the ladies serve first," suggested Roy who was beginning to think they were being set up by the women.

Mandy picked up the ball and served over to the men. Johnny quickly returned it, but was surprised when Becky spiked the ball back over the net so fast and hard the men could not hit it in return.

"Way to go, Becky!" yelled Mandy as she got ready for the next serve.

The game continued fast and furious. The men were scrambling to keep up with the women. Jeanette was up to serve, at this point the men had gotten to serve twice and had not scored on either serve.

"Game point," Jeanette shouted. She smoothly served the ball. Her husband returned it. Mandy and Beth set the ball up for Becky to spike it. Which she did.

Mandy grinned evilly at Chet, who was red faced from exertion and embarrassment. "Who was going to beat who, Chet?"

Joann and the rest of the women laughed. "Well, what you men didn't know is that most of us played volleyball in high school. Mandy's team won state every year."

Johnny smiled, "Looks like Chet has to eat crow this time."

"I think it's time for something to drink," said Mandy. "There's still plenty of sodas and tea."

Mandy came in after seeing off Roy, Joann, and their children and sat down in the recliner. Johnny was sitting in the one next to her.

"This has been a wonderful day," said Mandy.

"I really enjoyed it," said Johnny. "Thanks for setting this up for all of the guys."

"I was glad to do it. My parents hosted lots of barbeques. I always enjoyed them," replied Mandy.

"You sure made Chet eat his words," said Johnny with a grin. "I don't think he'll ever live this down. I noticed you and the other ladies seem to target him more than the others."

Mandy grinned smugly. "He needed to be taught that just because we're women that doesn't we can't play sports."

Johnny glanced over at the grandfather clock that stood between two of the living room windows. "Well, Mandy, I'd better head home. I'm filling in for Dyer on C-Shift tomorrow."

Mandy nodded in soberly, "I worked his case with Uncle Kel in emergency. He'll be out for about a month."

"Yeah, Dyer told me you helped Dr. Brackett," said Johnny.

They both stood up and walked to the door. Johnny pulled her into his arms for a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, Mandy, sweet dreams," Johnny whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight, Johnny, stay safe," she replied softly.

After watching him walk to his Range Rover, she closed the door and sent up a silent prayer for the safety of all men at Station 51.


End file.
